Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall is a recurring antagonist on Pretty Little Liars. She was a secondary antagonist from Seasons 1 to 3, a minor antagonist in Seasons 4 and 5, and one of the two secondary antagonists of Season 7A. She was the victim of a freak accident caused by the Liars, which resulted in her becoming blind. Since then, she has held a deep grudge against them and has transformed into a darker person. She is portrayed by Tammin Sursok, who also played Marjorie in Aquamarine, and Audrey in You May Now Kill the Bride. Biography Early Life Jenna Marshall was born on October 17th, 1994 and later moved to Rosewood in 2008 when her mother married Toby Cavanaugh's father. Jenna became popular at Rosewood High, and started a long-term rivalry against Alison DiLaurentis due to the former declining Alison's invitation into her group of friends. Despite her new-found popularity, Jenna was a manipulative and aggressive induvial, often using her charm and personality to get what she wanted. She forced her step-brother Toby into a sexual relationship despite him not wanting to, and threatened to accuse him of forcing himself on her if he didn't agree. The Jenna Thing When Alison and her friends caught Toby spying on them, Alison decided to drop a stink bomb into his garage. The prank went wrong as the garage caught on fire, and Jenna was inside, resulting in her becoming permanently blinded from the accident. Alison blackmailed Toby to take the blame of the accident, as she knew of his affair with his step-sister. Jenna developed a grudge against Alison and her friends, and admitted she wasn't sorry for Alison's apparent death. Despite her passing, Jenna kept the Liars on her radar, as she didn't want her secret to be revealed. After being accidentally blinded by a stink bomb set up in Toby's garage by Alison and her friends, Jenna developed a hatred and grudge against all of them. Jenna seems to have been involved with the N.A.T. Club before Alison went missing. She was not sorry for Alison's passing and has continued to keep The Liars on her radar to assure they won't reveal her secret. Villainous Deeds *Forcing her step-brother into a sexual relationship. *Manipulating people to do her own needs. *Lying about her surgery not working. *Working with the N.A.T. Club. *Possibly knowing Shana set the fire. *Was on the A-Team. *Is working for Uber A. *Unsuccessfully attempted to murder the Liars with the help of Noel Kahn. Trivia *In the books, her last name was Cavanaugh, and she was killed due to knowing too much. *Her villain status was mostly unclear in Season 5, but she returned to being an antagonist in the seventh season, where she is now working for Uber A. *She did not appear physically in the series' sixth season. However, she appears briefly in archive footage and is mentioned a few times. *She is a vastly more sympathetic character in the original novels. In the book series, Toby forces himself on her, while in the television series, she forces him into a relationship, commenting that it would be easy to convince their parents that it was the other way around. Also in the books, Jenna forgave the Liars for the incident and was more willing to work with them, while in the show, she is actively out to get them and even works for Uber A against them. *Her continuing desire to murder the protagonists is especially egregious given that they have saved her life on two separate occasions. Navigation Category:Female Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Liars Category:Siblings Category:Blackmailers Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rapists Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Teenagers Category:Vengeful Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Related to Hero Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Spy Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains Category:In Love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Remorseful Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Enigmatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Assassins Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Thief